Encontro
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Uma comemoração merecida. Uma noite de amor. Padackles
1. Chapter 1

**ENCONTRO**

 **ShiryuForever94**

 **Teaser**

Passava de duas horas da manhã quando Jensen e Jared chegaram à casa dos Ackles. Havia sido um lindo evento. Muita animação, fotografias e tudo o mais.

"Danneel não vai se importar, mesmo?" Jared observou o lago Austin que parecia tão bucólico àquela hora da madrugada. As imensas janelas da casa de Jensen propiciavam uma visão muito bonita do local onde ambos haviam decidido morar.

"Ela está cansada, está grande e precisa dormir sem interrupções. Confesso que nem sempre ela gosta que eu esteja por perto. Isso acontece com algumas mulheres na gravidez. Enjoam de seus companheiros. E são gêmeos. Incomoda. Ela é uma grande mulher. Em todos os sentidos no momento." Jensen riu baixinho. "Isso seria desrespeitoso se ela ouvisse, talvez… Eu a admiro, você sabe. Ela é uma boa pessoa, Jared."

"Tudo bem então. Eu garanto que ela vai gostar da cama nova do quarto de hóspedes, está acostumada com o ambiente e terá ajuda das babás e de Genevieve." Jared retirou a faixa preta da cintura esguia, a gravata borboleta e logo soltava os inúmeros botões da camisa do smoking elegante. "Sabe que eu não gostava dela antes, mas até que nos entendemos bem no momento em que vivemos. Ela é mãe dos nossos filhos, afinal." Jared não iria entrar em detalhes. No começo até que tentara ser apenas o sujeito heterossexual que tivera uma aventura homossexual com Jensen. No entanto. Não. Não era uma aventura.

Jensen era sua vida. Era seu amor. Lutara muito, por muito tempo, contra tudo que sentira ao sentir a boca macia na sua, o toque em seu corpo. Fugira por um tempo. Quisera negar-se. Quisera fugir. Casara-se com Genevieve e tentara ser apenas um sujeito normal com uma vida normal e…

Sem sal.

Falhara miseravelmente.

* * *

Continua?

Ana Ackles quem decide. O presente é dela. LOL


	2. Chapter 2

**ENCONTRO**

 **ShiryuForever94**

Não tivera nenhum sucesso. Como alguém fugia do ar que precisava para viver? Como alguém conseguia se negar a amar o seu par eterno? Mal se passara uma semana e estava sufocado, perdido e sofrendo.

Telefonara para Jensen chorando. Pedira perdão. Quisera jogar tudo para cima e apenas aceitar que não podia ser feliz sem ele. Jamais estaria em paz sem ele.

Jensen apenas largara tudo e fora tomar Padalecki em seus braços. Enchera-o de beijos, de juras de amor e dissera que eles eram uma força da natureza e nunca, jamais, em tempo algum, seriam separados. Dissera que também se sentira perdido, infeliz e incompleto. A alma de ambos parecia gritar em um único conjunto que eles precisavam entender. Que eles não podiam fugir um do outro.

Karma. Destino. Soulmates. Vida para além da morte. Eles não conseguiam seguir sozinhos. Nunca mais conseguiriam seguir separados um do outro.

Jared soube naquele dia que precisava aceitar que Jensen podia ter o sexo igual ao seu, podiam ser acusados e perseguidos, podiam perder tudo, mas não podiam ficar distantes, nem alijados daquele amor. Seria como estar morto.

Jared queria vida. Queria a vida inteira ao lado do homem forte, genioso, poderoso e difícil. Queria ser ele mesmo. Rir de qualquer coisa, ser um idiota, enlouquecer de amor nos braços de Jensen.

Perder o juízo, o raciocínio, a sanidade, perder-se inteiro no homem que Jensen era para juntos encontrarem a si mesmos. Um no outro.

Almas gêmeas.

Senhores do mundo.

Jamais poderiam viver separados. Não iriam viver apartados, por ninguém. Nunca mais.

"Quer tomar um banho? Temos convenção em Dallas no domingo, só teremos amanhã para descansar um pouco." Jensen já retirara a roupa formal com que fora a um evento de caridade patrocinado por ele e pela esposa em Austin. Pusera um roupão simples, inteiramente nu por baixo, já que era bem raro que usasse cuecas.

"Eu sempre fico suado, não tem jeito." Padalecki riu arrumando a roupa na cadeira do quarto grande e masculino, o quarto "deles" na casa de Jensen. Havia um parecido na casa de Jared.

 **Sweat drippin' from my body**

 **We both at this party**

 **So come and show me your moves**

 **I got some things I can teach too**

 **If you wanna see, oh**

 **You say you a need a shot of the Henny**

 **Then you're ready**

 **Do what you need to do**

 **Cause I'll be waiting for you**

 **It's about to get hot and heavy**

 **O suor pingando do meu corpo**

 **Nós dois estamos nessa festa**

 **Então venha e me mostre os seus passos**

 **Tenho umas coisas que posso ensinar também**

 **Se você quiser ver, oh**

 **Você diz que precisa beber mais um pouco de conhaque**

 **Aí você vai estar pronto**

 **Faça o que você precisa fazer**

 **Pois vou estar lhe esperando**

 **Aqui está prestes a ficar quente e pesado**

"Por isso mandei instalar o ar condicionado mais potente que encontrei." Jensen se aproximou do marido e beijou-o na boca, apaixonadamente. "Obrigado por terem ido ao evento. Significa muito para mim e para Danneel."

"Ora, somos todos bons amigos. Danneel é uma mulher incrível, Jensen. Ela é ótima mãe e uma grande amiga. Tivemos nossos problemas, muitos mesmo, mas ser mãe a deixou mais feliz, relaxada e com Genevieve foi a mesma coisa. Acho que estamos prontos para os melhores anos de nossas vidas." Jared não conseguiu resistir e enroscou Jensen num abraço quente e suado. "Eu agora compreendo. Eu tentei fugir, mas eu não vou, nunca mais, me negar. Nós somos um do outro. Concorda?"

"Você ainda precisa perguntar algo assim?" Jensen beijou Jared. O mundo girou. Parou. Retornou e eles pareciam perdidos naquele amor ancestral, intenso, profundo, inexplicável.

"Nem bebi tanto para estar tão tonto." Jared sorriu enquanto olhava, novamente, pela janela e via estrelas, luzes, vida. "Adoro estar aqui, com você."

Jensen apenas se deixava ficar ali, ao lado do amor da sua vida. Abraçara-o e sorriu. Ficaram observando o lago plácido, as luzes múltiplas. Respirou fundo.

"Cara, você exala testosterona." Jensen sentia o cheiro masculino de Jared entrar por seu sistema inteiro, deixando-o excitado.

"Sou homem, queria que eu exalasse progesterona?" Jared riu da piadinha nerd e não resistiu quando Jensen o beijou cheio de intenções. "Eu ia tomar banho..." Sussurrou.

"Pode tomar banho depois. Você sua. Você é homem. Você cheira a homem. Eu não ligo." Jensen foi empurrando-o para a cama macia e enorme. "Quero fazer amor com você. Agora. Quero sua boca na minha, sua alma perdida de desespero por meu amor. Agora, não depois. Não posso esperar. É como prender a respiração. Você é meu ar."

Jared sorriu e tirou a cueca que usava, deitando inteiramente nu na cama com vista para o lago Austin. "Então venha. Vem respirar comigo. Sentir comigo. Viver a vida ao meu lado. Por mim, por nós dois."

A luz rebrilhava sua etérea e metálica aparência de pura prata nas águas nada turbulentas do Lago Austin.

 **It's really late**

 **You're getting close and the lights are off**

 **Your body's in sync to the beat of my heart**

 **And I can feel your nature rising while I ride on you**

 **É muito tarde**

 **Você está se aproximando e as luzes estão apagadas**

 **Seu corpo está em sincronia com a batida do meu coração**

 **Posso sentir sua "natureza" subir enquanto monto em você**

A boca de Jensen sussurrava juras de amor que há muito sabia que seria eterno nos ouvidos de Jared.

O corpo de Jared se rendia aos toques das mãos masculinas e fortes do maior amor de sua vida enquanto sua pele se eriçava em celebração ao vento frio, suave, envolvente, que entrava pelas janelas entreabertas do refúgio de um amor.

Gemidos entremeados de arfares. Bocas se encontrando e se perdendo, mãos e braços, pernas, corações, mamilos eriçados, sexos rijos.

A mistura insana, a química inabalável, o desejo puro, o amor.

O corpo de Jared recebendo a penetração lenta do único homem que teria pela vida toda. O corpo de Jensen ofegando, tremendo, se movendo, os músculos em sintonia com a respiração forte do homem maior e digno representante do que a palavra sonho significava.

Amor pela vida toda. Um encontro.

A negação, o medo, a expectativa. A impossibilidade de resistência. O amor.

Os olhares. A necessidade, os toques, o carinho, o respeito e a admiração mútua.

O amor além da vida.

Jared e Jensen.

Jensen e Jared.

 **Let's dance like we're making lo-o-o-o-o-o-ve**

 **Making lo-o-o-o-ve**

 **Let's dance like we're making lo-o-o-o-o-o-ve**

 **Making lo-o-o-o-ove**

 **Vamos dançar como se estivéssemos fazendo amor**

 **Fazendo amor**

 **Vamos dançar como se estivéssemos fazendo amor**

 **Fazendo amor**

O mundo próprio deles, cheio de amor, sensações, negações, dificuldades, encontros, desencontros. O mundo feito de suas vitórias e derrotas. Os medos, as lágrimas. Dias difíceis, dias melhores, consolo nos braços um do outro. A força que faltava, a força que surgia.

Um amor como poucos poderiam ser. Um amor com todos os elementos de uma tragédia que haviam transformado em uma razão para viver.

"Jen..." Jared gemia enquanto seu corpo se retesava no orgasmo profundo que somente experimentava com Jensen.

"Estou aqui." A segurança, a força, o abraço apertado enquanto se perdia de amor dentro do corpo forte do homem mais incrível que jamais conhecera.

O universo era deles e eles eram responsáveis pelo universo deles dois.

Ninguém, nunca mais, em era alguma, poderia tirar um do outro. Não se podia dividir o que era uno.

* * *

Nota: Obrigada a todos pelo apoio. Infelizmente estou numa fase difícil. Não consigo escrever nada, minha mente tá um pouco confusa e me sinto mal quase o tempo todo. Essa fanfic foi presentinho pra linda da Ana Ackles, mas ela disse que não era egoísta (e não é mesmo). Eis a parte final e espero que tenha valido à pena. Muito obrigada pelo carinho e paciência, eu sei que deixo muito a desejar por minha indisciplina, mas não consigo escrever quando me sinto mal U_U


End file.
